gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Stand-In Character
Might start making full articles for some of these guys. Just an idea. MrC2k 22:27, September 1, 2011 (UTC) This article needs a longer list of YouTubers and comic makers that use Stand-Ins. A Stand-In Character is the title of an author avatar - a character in a GMod machinima or comic that's meant to represent the creator. This can be, and often manifests as, simply using an existing character model, sometimes with props connected to them to make them stand out. Other creators go so far as to reskin ragdolls or even create brand-new ragdolls to better represent them. All of them, however, have at least two things in common: all of them exhibit incredible powers, and all of them can modify the world around them to their whims with their player-unique equipment. According to HBK's canon, aside from the equipment, an avatar doesn't have access to their powers until they remember their origins - who they were before becoming GModders of such a degree. Some find it easier to do this than others. List of YouTube users with GMod Stand-Ins skipythedog skipythedog] skipythedog is a unknown GModder, he's not famous by creating videos like DA CHILE, REMOVE BOWSER and other fad videos. His character is called Chilean Soldier. It's a BLU Soldier wearing the Grimm Hatte and he calls it a "Chupalla". Ninjaof A recolored Engineer. Has a bit of a violent nature and has a thing for killing off GMod Monsters that try to attack him. Has supernatural abilities that surpass those of most other Stand-Ins; were he not one himself, he would fit squarely among the GMod Monsters. He has not been used for a while by Ninjaof, but apparently he will make a comeback. *Appearances: **Nearly all of ninjaof's videos DasBoSchitt A HL2 citizen. Somewhat of a slackoff but generally respects the issues of #1, the combine metrocop that lives with him. Tends to freak the hell out when he has computer trouble. Creates the GMod Idiot Box as a TV show. *Appearances: **GMod Idiot Box Episode 4 **GMod Idiot Box Episode 6(?) **All Subscriber Milestone videos **Brief spot during credits of Treat Or Else HalBuzzkill A grey-shirted Sniper with a hexagon-triangle symbol on the sleeves and back, and is apparently an interdimensional traveller who has since forgotten who he was or where he came from. Asocial loner and has a thing for violence and making a big entrance. Has a WirePhone that allows him to contact characters he knows about. Unsettlingly closely attached to his Eyelander. Keeps Giga Demo around as a bodyguard for until he figures out his origins and what his powers are. Prone to insane laughter and behavior. *Appearances: **Painis Cupcake Meets Dangerous Bacon(HBK version) **HBK vs TH vs Sc vs Vagi series **The Fad Wars (Forthcoming) Side note: Of COURSE this one is the one with the most text on it - being mine, he's the one I know the most about compared to the others, and I'm too pussy to contact any of them directly. ''-C2k'' MisterMild Another HL2 citizen. MrMild claims it looks a lot like him, having a light beard and sharing similar facial characteristics with the real person. Lives with CrimsonCombine, Heavy, Engineer, and Soldier. Unique capabilities unknown. *Appearances: **(Need List) DaCameraBeard (Need Info) OluapPlayer He's known for making random videos and he uses the Pain Traingineer (An Engineer with a Pain Train as his head) as his Gmod persona. *Appearances: **(Need List) Odessa (Szerbcommando) HL2 series rebel leader in the resistance against the combine. Following the events of HL2 he found himself killed, only to be ressurrected, with a higher purpose - to serve as the body for a new Player. Tends to have unfortunate run-ins with Vagitoilet and other Monsters. Unlike the rest of the Creators has no innate powers, instead using the Golden Stick to surrogate. * Appearances: **In city18 **Italy town **The Fad Wars (Forthcoming) Ostronan An Engineer with a trainboy's hat on. Craves "Wheatleys" cereal. Attacks people and objects who disrespect him or that he finds unsavory with his constructions and a guitar. Capable of teleportation. *Appearances: **Meet The Ostronan TheInvertedShadow A Half-Life 2 Citizen whose design has changed over time, most recently taking the form of a suit that is dark blue-green and black with a white Shadow the Hedgehog logo on it. One of the first people to exhibit Creators' unique powers in action in the form of powerful black magic, and is also apparently capable of possession. Close ties to Kami, her lover and her bodyguards, and has a few of his own - BLU Female Spy, Macho Heavy and a Biohazard Sniper/Medic pair. He can make his hat do... strange things, to put it simply and quickly. Behaves warm and welcoming to most people that don't behave like jackasses right from the off. *Appearances: **The Totally Unexpected 300 Subscriber Milestone **Every other Subscriber Milestone of his **Cameo in Dick Sandvich and Natascha Visit a Trading Server 'Turkish Phantom' A n HK-47 droid shaded in black, and armored in what appears to be a Space Marine Librarian suit. Turkish Phantom is the embodiement of hate towards those whom he deems to be irrelevant and a waste to mankind (Furries, Brony's, DeviantArtists). Much like the Space Marines, he believes in one true race to rule this world. That species being human beings. Rather than making up some sort of power that he may call his own, thinking himself to be some sort of warlock or mage: he uses the pure brute force of man made weaponry and bare hands. The two things that have created many genocidical bloodbathed exterminations, as proven by the past 3.5 billion years worth of inadiquate races' corpses that it has produced. His will for a better, cleaner world is the only thing that drives him for the death of others. *Appearances: **(To be announced) Rocky Boy His Szerbcommando second avatar wich is a little minion from bowser. Now he appear just like a Engineer but a little tasty with other people. * Appearances: *My Second Stand-In Character